WO 03/003064 discloses a multi-piece fibre optic component to accurately hold an optical fibre within a commercial type connector. The component comprises a first high precision slice with multiple holes and a second high precision slice with multiple holes. The holes of both pieces have a substantially circular or oval cross section and are aligned by alignment openings such that the holes are offset relative to each other to define an opening having an area less than that of the openings of either slice. The slices preferably are stacks of silicon wafers and the holes are preferably manufactured by anisotropic etching.
The fibre optic component of the prior art is disadvantageous in that manufacturing of these components is difficult and time-consuming. Especially the substantially circular or oval cross section needs to be very accurate for adequate fixation of the optical fibres.